Nekiga
by Bleachigo15
Summary: Karma grins, a gleam in his golden eyes. "Come, Nekiga," he whispers, slightly pulling on the dark leash attached to his pet. "Oh, I love when you blush like that." Present AU - Ages: 17
1. Chapter 1

**I apologize yet regret nothing. Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom. All rights go to their respectful owners.**

* * *

Karma grins, a gleam in his golden eyes. "Come, Nekiga," he whispers, slightly pulling on the dark leash attached to his pet. "Oh, I _love_ when you blush like that."

The pig tailed hair boy on the opposite end lowers his head before complying, roses sprouting on his cheeks as he slowly makes his way over. The red head above him looks down with a sliver of annoyance in those addicting eyes.

"Is that how I taught you to walk towards me?" he asks quietly, the threat all too clear in the words. Tsking, the young teen glared up at Karma. "My name is Nagisa, and you-"

"In this house," the red head interrupts, his eyes narrowing, "it will be Nekiga- a combination of your old name and the Japanese word for cat. Do you know why I decided to name you this?"

Nagisa shrugs, the action tickling the collar around his throat. "Of course not," he mutters, palming the soft white carpet below them. "I have no clue."

"Because," Karma begins in a low, sexy voice, a smirk planted on his lips. He walks towards the teen, bends down in front of him, and tilts his chin up slightly, eliciting a surprised blush on the other's cheeks. "You're my precious little _neko_ , Nekiga- _kun_."

Fighting to put a halt on his accelerated breathing, the blue haired shakes off the grip of his master and glares at the teen. "I'm a human, thank you very much," he hisses, cursing himself for falling for his pretty looks.

Karma doesn't back away, but instead tilts his head to the side, admiring his small pet. "How cute…" he chuckles, giving Nagisa a rub on the head.

Nagisa, fuming at both his actions and the redness on his face, ducks away from the touch, a glare fixated on those enchanting eyes. Karma's smirk only morphs into a grin. "My very own pet," he says absentmindedly, standing as he looks into the distance. "We'll have so many fun times together, you and I, Nekiga."

He begins to walk away, leash in hand, and tugs for Nagisa to follow. Gritting his teeth at the embarrassing treatment, he had to other option left but to follow the teen. "Just don't get sick or anything," the suddenly gruff voice says under his breath. "I don't wanna mess up this time. I wanna have fun with you. After all…"

He turns and flashes me a sickening smile, one that makes Nagisa's stomach sink.

"…my last one went and died on me," he finished quietly, his eyes wide.

If the pet was to say he was scared, that would be an understatement. The shorter of the two was downright terrified, the leash that connected the two shaking violently, also. The red haired furrows his eyebrows. "Huh? What's wrong?" An extra tug on the leash is given.

Nagisa shakes his head slowly. The leather collar digs into his skin, surly leaving a mark, and he bites his lip hard to keep from crying out. "No. I don't wanna do this anymore."

"What?" asks Karma, anger flashing brightly in his golden orbs. His fist clenches around the leather.

Nagisa jerks back slightly at the teen's tone of voice. "I…I said that I don't want to do this anymore."

Karma laughs heartily before tugging on the leash harshly, causing the attached to fly forward and land on his stomach. "Don't talk like you have a choice in the matter, Nekiga," he huffs, annoyed, dragging the teen up the stairs. "Walk like I told you to. Now."

Nagisa refused to move, the shame overcoming him. It was ridiculous, this whole pet act, and if Karma thought it was going to continue, then he was wrong. Instead of crawling, the blue haired shakily raised a knee, and then the other. Karma shook terribly as he realized exactly what his pet was trying to do, what exactly he was trying to imitate.

A human.

"No," he mutters, rushing the boy and slapping him hard. A bright red erupts on Nagisa's left cheek, and his eyes widen. The sting was sharp, an acute pain, and he gingerly rubs the affected area, blinking away the wetness that started to form in his eyes.

"How could you…" mutters Karma, his breaths quickening. He fought to control his rising rage, and the blue haired in front of him started to blur in and out of focus. Cursing loudly, the redhead puts both hands on his shoulders, and pushes down with all the force he could muster.

Nagisa was forced to his hands and knees again, the dull ache in them returning. Grunting at the pain from his joints and face, he looks at Karma with exasperation. When will he just leave the teen be, to live as an actual human being? Those controlling eyes stared down at him again, an unidentifiable emotion in them. "Pets should stay on the floor and crawl. How could you betray me like this, Nekiga?"

"Betray?" the blue haired repeats incredulously. Was he serious?

"Unforgivable," his owner grits, his mouth tugged down in a frown. "Absolutely unforgivable. You will be punished further."

" _H-_ _Haaah_?" drawls Nagisa, eyebrows raised. He didn't like Karma's tone of voice. It had a murderous undertone to it, a vile subtext to the words.

The teen closes his eyes, sighs, and then opens them again, a mischievous expression adorning his face. "I've an idea," he breaths, his smirk giving the pet bad vibes. What was he going to do now?

Karma walks towards Nagisa and pauses. Within a second, the teen has bent down, picked up the pet and, carrying him princess style, begins to walk up the stairs, towards his room. The way the red head remains silent is all Nagisa needs to go into a frenzy. "Hey! Karma-"

"Karma- _sama_."

"Karma-sama," he corrects, rolling his eyes, "what are you going to do to me?"

"Punishment," he replies without emotion. Upon reaching the final step, the owner turns to the left, down an unembellished hallway. Only one door ended the white sea on the walls. Shifting his pet to his shoulder, the teen reached into his pocket to pull out a golden key. Nagisa watched with a mixture of fear and anxiety. What lay beyond the door?

A click was heard, and the pet's heart only beat louder as Karma opened the door. Darkness greeted them both, and welcomed them with opened arms as they entered. The taller closes and locks the door, throwing his pet down roughly, as if mere baggage.

Rubbing his sore backside softly, the blue haired glares up at his master. "For the last time…" he mutters, a dark shadow forming on his face.

"Eh? For the last time…what, exactly?" inquires Karma with a forced smile, tilting his head downwards to look at his precious pet's face.

The lights are flipped on, and blue eyes widen upon looking into the contents of the room.

"Welcome, Nekiga-kun," announces the teen, a wide smile brandishing his pale face. He spread an arm towards the open area. "To the Punishment Room."

* * *

 **Short, sweet, to the point. ^^ I got into this show literally three days ago, finished it yesterday, and yeah. This. For those expecting…*ahem* STRICTLY rated T, no further. Ah, hope you liked it, and watch out for the next chap. This'll be a short fic. Maybe three chapters max.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! It's been while oops…! I'm actually surprised at how many of you like my story. I got so much feedback, thank you! ^^ Note: Assassination Classroom does NOT belong to me. Now, with that out of the way, here's ch 2!**

* * *

"Karma-sama," the pet whispers, looking at the room with wide eyes. "W- What is this room?"

The red head's smile widens upon realizing the look of shock on the younger's face. 'Oh, I know you're gonna _enjoy_ this,' he thinks, allowing his tongue to wet his dry lips.

Nagisa takes in the room as best he could on his hands and knees. Light pink paints the tall walls, with a white ceiling to finish. A large semi-circle shaped window, on the wall opposite the door they entered, was covered by lacy white curtains which just reach the bottom of the sill. It was the _contents_ of the room, however, that had Nagisa's jaw on the floor.

Fluffy pillows adorn the entire length and width of the room, along with the occasional bright colored teddy bear, wide eyes sparkling and ready to be loved. The sea of stuffed cuteness surrounds a large bed in the center of the room. Its bed posts were tinted purple, and the bed sheets, a pale yellow color. The blue hair's cheeks heat at the sight of the bed, and his heart begins to race.

" _Hehhh_ ," Karma mutters, his eyes focused on his cute pet. "Nekiga, I wonder what you're thinking…"

The teen in question tenses and, with fire in his yes, turns to this master with a flustered expression. "Karma-sama! What even is… all this? Are you trying to insult my man-"

"It's my type of punishment, _pet_ ," he corrects, walking forward and tugging on the leash gently. "It's a bit… _different,_ from what you had expected, right? So, Nekiga, what did you think I would show you?"

The shorter pauses, refusing o crawl forward anymore. His mind travels towards the area in his mind he had sworn not to think of again, the tiny, tiny place in his mind where he silently wished for Karma to just have his way with him.

However the master pleased.

Karma's smile widens impossibly further at the deeper shade of red his darling pet turned. "Not as innocent as one would think, hm?"

"Shut up!" the boy says in defense, his voice undoubtedly higher. Karma's smile slips off his face, a frown replacing his beam.

"Excuse me?" he ask, eyes narrowed. "Nekiga. What did you just say?"

Nagisa gulps at the change of mood. He was undoubtedly in bigger trouble than his master let on, as the usually mischievous eyes now carried a darker, more sinister shade of gold than usual.

"I…I…" The blue haired begins, slightly shaking. What was this feeling? Never had he felt so…imitating. So scared.

"Oh, you're _definitely_ gonna get it now," he murmurs, bending down and picking up the pet. "Who the hell told you to look so damn cute?" Steam comes out of the pale ears of the intended, and the redness on his face burns brighter.

Nagisa shakes slightly in his master's arms as he carries him towards the only furniture in the room. The red head tightens his grip on the skinny arm of his little pet as he continues his steady, confident gait.

"When I'm done with you," he whispers with a deep, sultry voice, "you'll forget how to breathe."

Shivers run down Nagisa's back, and he bites his lip in anticipation. Karma lays the blue haired gently on his soft bed, and crawls on top of the bed to join him. The red head peers down at him from above with judging eyes.

Nagisa squirms under his intense gaze, which start to travel downwards, which makes the pet compresses another shiver. "Now…" Karma breathes. He brings his fists together, cracking his knuckles.

Alarmed, the blue haired starts to back up. But it was too late.

He attacks.

Nagisa's eyes twitches at the bubbling laughter threatening to break through his mouth. "K- Karma!" he giggles, fingers crawling up and down his sides.

"Karma- _sama_ ," the red head grunts, the smile in his voice evident. The teen continues his relentless attack of tickles, starting on the sides of the teen below him, and works towards the stomach, which was slowly being exposed through the twists his pet was doing before him.

"Stop it!" Nagisa chokes, a smile etched onto his contorted features. Karma actually laughs at this, the pure sound echoing throughout the large room.

"This was a punishment, remember?" her asks cruelly, expert fingers not pausing once. "I won't be stopping until you beg."

"P- P- Please," Nagisa pants, holding his sides. The red haired tsks, and his hands duck behind the body below him, towards the pet's shoulder blades.

He hit gold.

"Karma- _aah!_ " Nagisa cries, arching away from the sensation, laughs filling the room they resided in.

Karma actually stops for a bit, his eyebrows lost within his bangs. "You…that…" he stutters, just a hint of red dusting his cheeks. "That was really cute."

Nagisa was too concerned catching his breath to quite understand the other's words, his face a light shade of pink.

Silence ensues.

Karma looks away, seemingly embarrassed about something, and slides off the bed. Nagisa, still not able to fully catch his breath, simply watches him with watery eyes. "W- What?" he calls out.

Karma stares at the blue haired in wonder. "All of my other pets would've given up at this point..." he murmurs. "But you…"

"Yes?" the blue haired says, finally gotten himself together. "Was that my Punishment? That wasn't as bad as I thought."

The comment lights the fire of anger within Karma.

"Y- You're not done yet," he spurts angrily.

The blue haired sits up on the bed, looking amusedly at his flustered countenance. "Looks like the tables have turned, huh?" questions Nagisa, smirking.

Karma snaps. "Sitting up? As if you're a human? Don't mess with me."

Nagisa didn't even see him move.

One second, his owner was standing a good five feet away, the next, his face was no more than an inch away from Nagisa's.

"I think you've gotten a bit cocky, Nekiga," he whispers, the threat evident in his slow voice. "I decide whether or _not_ you are finished, _if_ you finish, and _when_ you finish. I thought it would be okay to let you go for today…but…"

Taking a confident finger, he trails a line from the shorter's right temple to his chin, tipping up the pale flesh. Nagisa remains still as his master traces a line of fire on his face.

"I'm guessing you want some more punishment, hmm?" asks Karma quietly. "Very well."

"I never said-"

"You belong to me," Karma interrupts, glaring into those captivating blue eyes. "And that is final. You do what I say…"

He tugs on the forgotten leash hard, and Nagisa tumbles off the bed ungracefully, atop a fluffy bear. "…and that is final. Your name is Nekiga…"

Karma glares down. "…and that is final. _I_ am final. Do you understand?"

Nagisa gulps and nods. Even if the teen acted queerly sometimes, he _was_ still his owner. And he was still as his pet.

Forever.

"Now," he smirks, pulling the leash until his fingers touched the collar. Nagisa blushes slightly. "Get ready for round 2."

* * *

 **SO GUYS, HOW WAS IT? Probably not what you expected, but THE FLUFF. So, last chapter will mostly likely be the last…: D Hope you liked it! Fav, follow, review, all that juice. See you all in ch. 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to the last chapter of this story! Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

A wide smile blossoms on Karma's face at the flustered expression Nagisa wore. "R- Round 2?"

Karma doesn't answer, but instead tightens his grip on his pet's collar. "You look cute though I don't tell you to," he mutters, and the blue haired is barely able to catch the words. "And you think that's okay?"

"I-"

"It's not."

The redhead gently holds up the collar, tugging in a way he _knew_ was uncomfortable, and lifts Nagisa into the air. Coughing, the blue haired grabs feebly at the collar, roughly cutting off his air supply.

His pained, blue eyes glare down at his owner. "Karma...-sama..."

The taller doesn't look at the teen he holds in the air, and instead, marches over to the forgotten bed and throws him down. He swiftly climbs on top of the collared pet, straddling his slender hips with muscled legs. Bending low, he brings his mouth to Nagisa's ear, and all rational thoughts leave the blue haired.

"You underestimate me, Negika," Karma whispers sexily, the hot air he breathes on Nagisa heating his pale face. "I was even thinking before your first punishment...that you needed a second one."

Nagisa became putty under Karma's mere _presence_ ; his hands were planted on either side on him, one bent to lean on so he could whisper those words his ear. The blue hair's heart was beating abnormally fast, and he couldn't even form comprehensible sentences anymore. "I...y- you..."

"Hm?" Karma hums, moving in to slowly nibble on his ear.

And Nagisa _loses it_.

Broken moans echoes throughout the room, and Nagisa shakes his head violently, successfully shaking off the teen from his ear. Karma looks down, throughly amused, as the blue haired pants, wide eyed, with a fierce blush painted on his cheeks.

"W- What do you think you're doing?" asks Nagisa, looking at his owner with furrowed eyebrows. Karma only narrows his eyes and licks his lips. "I thought I had made that clear before we began."

Karma places his hands on either side of Nagisa's cute face, and stares deeply into his enchanting blue eyes with his own dangerous gold ones.

"Punishment," he whispers, before leaning in and planting a solid kiss on the blue hair's inviting lips. Nagisa's mind went in a million different directions, and his body was quickly becoming his...well.

His pet.

Fighting his embarrassment, Nagisa kisses back tentatively, slowly, and the reaction surprises Karma. Then, he got more adventurous. The red head pulls back just as Nagisa leans forward, and the shorter teen blinks in humiliated confusion. "What...why..." Nagisa begins, his face resembling a tomato. He averts his eyes. "W- Why did you stop?"

Karma doesn't reply for serval moments, and the blue haired almost trembles from anger and embarrassment. It was Karma who decided to start all this, and then he doesn't bother to finish it! Especially when Nagisa had just stared to get into it...

The collared of the two hears laughter bubble from above him, and his eyes snap back to his owner, who laughs gleefully, clutching his sides for emphasis. "Huh?" dead pans Nagisa at the uncharacteristic character of the other. Karma's whole face lit as round after round of elated laughter rings through him, and, despite himself, the blue haired enjoyed the rare sight.

The teen wipes his eyes, sighing contently before pinning an amused stare on the pet below him. "'Why did you stop?' That's hilarious!" says Karma, and he relaspeses into those lively laughs again.

Nagisa's face heats. "It's all your fault, Karma," he snaps, intentionally dropping the suffix. The red haired puts a pause on his laughter, and those deep eyes shrivel towards his pet. "This is all your fault, that you...you made me..."

"Finish that thought," Karma whispers, eyes narrowed. " _Finish_ it."

Nagisa puffs his reddened cheeks and looks away from the teen. "No, _Karma_."

The redhead doesn't think it's funny anymore.

In one swift movement, he slides backward, off the blue hair's hips, and lands in-between his legs, pulling on the leash simultaneously. Nagisa could barely feel his breath hitch before roughly pulling pulled up by the collar. He fell into Karma's open arms, who violently jerked his chin up before kissing him again, hard, fast, and messy. Excited shivers rush down the length on the blue hair's spine, and butterflies pool in his stomach. Nagisa returns the kiss fiercely, hungrily, starving, and reaches from Karma's shoulders to steady myself, because he knows he'll drown in the sensation.

It's draining all of his energy, it's sapping his strength. But it's a good feeling.

Karma mutters incoherent sounds against their lips before reaching up to touch Nagisa's hair, gently tugging on the ponytails. The small action causes Nagisa's lowered lids to pop open, not realizing he had closed his eyes. He finds himself stared at by bright golden ones, an unidentifiable emotion hidden deep within its shining depths. "Karma," huskily croaks the shorter of the two, and an annoyed looks flickers across Karma's face. "It seems as if you still haven't learned your lesson, Negika-kun."

Nagisa bites his lip, wondering, thinking of the name. His owner's eyes lower slight at the action, and something within him snaps. Just when Karma dives down to capture those pink, luscious lips, Nagisa moves backwards, and Karma is left hanging.

"The tables have turned," says Nagisa quietly, and the red head glares at him with burning cheeks.

"I am final," Karma grunts, straightening and composing himself. "You don't say no to m-"

"Well, I am," cuts Nagisa, and he knows it's a risk, a big one, but he can't help it.

Karma was going to make him feel this way, and they go back to treating him as his pet, and animal? Not on his watch.

The red headed grabs his chin tightly and forces the other to look at him. His eyes are wide and wild and blazing, fire behind those clear orbs. "Excuse me?" he says, and it's not a question. It's a threat.

"Am I your pet?" questions the blue haired softly, and Karma responds in the affirmative without breaking eye contact. "Yes."

"Am I a human?" he continues, and he doesn't even know why he asks, because already knows the answer. "Absolutely not," are the words that fall from the red heads lips.

"Do normal people with pets make out with them like this?" Nagisa follows up, and the question seems kiddy and childish. Almost silly. Yet, Karma stills.

Smirking slightly, Nagisa goes in for the kill. "If not, then what am I?"

Karma backs away from the blue haired, and gazes at him for a long time, searching his face. Nagisa tries his hardest to maintain the stare by giving him one of his own, although it isn't nearly as prodding. "I don't know."

Did Nagisa hear right? "Huh?"

Karma lowers his eyes before meeting Nagisa's, and the teen gasps at the change. His eyes simmered with emotion, its metallic depths swirling and deepening in color. "You're Negika."

Annoyed, Nagisa closes his large, azure eyes irritably before answering. "No. I'm Nagisa."

"You're my pet."

"No," he puffs, opening his eyes. Adjusting his collar, he gulps before speaking. "I'm not. I'm human."

Karma shakes his head and decided that that was enough talking. He reaches across the small space between them and graces the corner of Nagisa's mouth with his own, slowly drawing circles on the pale skin with his expert tongue. "Then, you're mine," he mutters between kisses, and a grin splits his face as the skin beneath him warms. He was done being fooled. His expert mouth opens slightly, and he tilts the teen's head towards his own, and he plants fast, furious kisses on those beautiful lips. Whatever the blue haired was going to say next died on his tongue, and his muscles didn't seem to know how to work anymore.

The red head smiles wickedly, and he moves his hand under the blue hair's shirt. "There, there," he purrs, drawing random lines across the heated skin. Nagisa almost hyperventilates, his breath was coming so fast, and his chest rose and fell quickly under the taller's expert fingers.

"You've got _quite_ the mouth on you," Karma notes absentmindedly, taking a break to lick his lips at the sight of Nagisa unraveling under him. The blue haired coughs lightly at the innuendo and looks at anywhere but his partner. Narrowing his eyes, he continues, "You sure enjoy Punishment, don't you, Negika?"

"I..." Biting his lip, cheeks aflame, the blue eyed teen turns towards Karma again. "I'm not kissing you anymore," he says in a confident voice.

At that, the red head laughs. "You have no choice. Punishment isn't over yet."

"Are you doing this because of punishment, or are you doing this because..." he trails off, and Karma's lips thin into a line.

"This is Punishment."

"But it's not to me."

Karma's gaze flits around the room before coming back towards his collared pet. "Explain."

" _Explain_?" echoes Nagisa incredulously, cheeks heating yet again. He stands and glares at Karma. "I can't believe that I fell for such a-"

"You're standing," says Karma in a low voice, and that only makes the blue haired madder.

"Karma-sama!" And the honorific catches his attention. "...If you ever want to...to kiss me, or a- anything else, you've got to accept that I'm _human_!"

And with that, he turns on his heels and stalks out of the room.

Karma stares after him, eyes narrowed slightly. "Human...huh?"

* * *

Nagisa speed walks out of the Punishment Room, cheeks red and eyes burning with unshed tears. He couldn't believe the guy! "After all he's said and done, he still looks at me like a pet? Are you kidding me?" the blue haired angrily mutters, balling his small fists. "Is that why he thought it would be 'punishment' to be tickled?"

Oh, he _definitely_ crossed the line.

He walks towards the kitchen and fixes himself quick cereal, though it was four in the afternoon, and sits down to eat. Milk flew as he furiously scoops the food into his mouth, the same mouth that pushed flush against Karma's, smiling widely. The same mouth that kissed him. The same mouth that Karma kissed back. The whole ordeal just messed with his head, it opened new doors for him.

But it didn't, apparently, for Karma.

The thought stung, and the water he held back in his large orbs fell against his will, drawing wet lines on his cheeks before dropping into the cereal.

"Hey...hey now," says a voice to the right, and Nagisa turns towards the soft voice, towards Karma. The collared teen frowns and doesn't say anything, tears still running down his soft, pale cheeks, the color long gone. Karma looks sorry, and sympathetic, as he walks towards the blue haired.

"Negi- er, Nagisa," he begins, and the name sounds weird on his tongue. "Here, lemme just..."

Nagisa pauses, spoon halfway to his mouth, and stares with wide eyes at the red head. He walks towards the blue haired, his golden eyes studying the floor, and reaches up to his neck. With a swift hand, he unlocks the collar around his throat, and it falls uselessly to the ground. Nagisa's eyebrows shoot upward.

"I've...I've always," he begins, obviously flustered. "I've always..."

Nagisa puts the spoon down and faces him fully. "You've always, what?"

Karma looks up at Nagisa, then blushes a deep shade of red. "I've always...liked you. For a long time."

Nagisa is quiet.

"A- And so," he continues, "I thought if I...thought of you as...just as a pet, those feelings would go away."

The other teen simply stares him in awe at the many shares of tomato Karma could turn, but also at where the conversation was going.

Karma's blush darkens impossibly further, and the blue hair's heart rates increases. "Thats why when you would imitate a human, I would just get so _mad_. Because I could better control my stupid emotions when you're a 'cat'."

Nagisa swallows, and says quietly, "Why should you control those emotions?"

His owner looked him straight in the eye, a wild fire burning in the golden depths. "Because if I start, I won't be able to stop," he says, a new, untamed edge to the words, and butterflies fight each other in Nagisa's stomach.

"And...why is that such a a bad thing? Not being able to stop, I mean," says Nagisa, and that sounded so suggestive and needy that he instinctively flinches. Karma smiles, but it's a sad, lonely one.

"My last one died on me, remember?" he responds, and silence surrounds the both of them. Nagisa looks at him with wide eyes. Is _that_ what he meant?

"But I don't want you to get...hurt, so I-"

Nagisa places a hand on his cheek. "I know," he says, smiling ever so softly. "I get it now."

Karma bites his lip, looking deeply into Nagisa's eyes. "I'm so sorry-"

"Karma-"

"No, let me finish, please," he pleads, his eyes shining, wide. "I'm sorry for being so selfish, so controlling-"

Nagisa shakes his head, "Just, please-"

Karma fists his palms. "I'm sorry for-"

The blue haired tsks, bringing his hands towards Karma's collared shirt. He tugs roughly, bringing those pink lips towards his own. Nagisa cuts him off with a cute, quiet kiss, nothing more than a few pecks. Karma's hands stay by his side as the other reaches for his face. It ended quickly, though, and Nagisa pulls back. "I don't want your apology. I _know_."

Karma looks at him with the emotion Nagisa longed for, what he's wanted since the day Karma laid eyes on him. Love. The red haired smiles and, for the first time, it's real. Genuine.

"Then, you'll accept me?"

"Does this answer your question?" asks Nagisa and cockiness fuels his actions. He takes Karma's hand and kisses it slowly, his ice colored gaze locked onto the other's eyes.

Karma pulls on their joined hands, pulling the blue haired into his arms, "Yeah..." he says, and their lips meet, noses rubbing.

He smiles wide. "...it does."

* * *

 **SO! I hope you enjoyed that final chapter of Negika. Thanks for reading, everyone! :)**


End file.
